1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pipe insulators and more particularly to a method and means for supporting insulating forms on pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the steel industry, steel billets and slabs are heated in furnaces until they are malleable enough to be rolled in the rolling mill to various shapes. As the billets traverse through the furnace, they are supported on insulated pipes which are water cooled. A rib extends longitudinally on top of the pipe on which the billets and slabs are supported and are pushed along from the entrance to the exit of the furnace. The temperature of the furnace is approximately 2,200.degree. F. and therefore, the supporting pipes are covered with refractory material and water cooled to keep the pipes at a temperature which would prevent the pipe support structure from bending or buckling or otherwise be destroyed under the intense heat and weight.
The prior art method of supporting the refractory insulating material around the pipe is to cast the refractory material around a pipe form and having embedded therein a chain link mesh or screen, the edges of which are exposed and free of the cast. The exposed edges of the wire screen are then tack-welded to the pipe when the cast form is assembled end to end to the pipe. Since the cast forms are made in semi-circular units so that they be assembled onto the pipes, the top of the pipe is exposed and therefore must be covered with refractory material to complete the protective encirclement with the exception of the top part of the longitudinal rib on which the billets skid.
The principal disadvantage of the prior art method above described is that in time, the insulation wears out or becomes damaged with use and needs to be replaced. The tack-welded chain link mesh which supports the refractory material to the pipe is removed by scarfing which is difficult and time-consuming especially since the pipe-support beds comprise a plurality of space parallel pipes which are approximately 200 feet long.